


The Hale's Omega

by Therefore_dubious (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Papa Hale, Alpha Talia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Derek, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Therefore_dubious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles being the only omega in the Hale pack it's only obvious that Derek has to share him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hale's Omega

“Derek certainly knows how to pick a pretty omega,” Mr. Hale says.

He’s large, huge in a way that Derek isn’t, wide with alpha bulk and he even looks more wolf than were, almost feral with the smell of an omega's heat in the air. Stiles knows that he should stay still, do as the alpha says, Derek told him to be a good omega. He tries to but it’s uncomfortable sitting in Mr. Hale’s lap, his waist spreading Stiles legs to the limit. He lets Mr. Hale direct him as he pleases, pliant and limp in the alpha’s grip.

He has his thumb inside Stiles mouth, rubbing it against Stiles tongue. With his other hand Mr. Hale fumbles with his cock, he's larger in girth than Derek, so he has to hold his cock while pressing inside Stiles hole, even though it's slick. Stiles keens when he bottoms out, it hurts and he tries to push against the alpha’s chest, his eyes searching for Derek.

“Keep still,” Mr. Hale says, “keep still for your alpha.”

Derek is only a beta, a middle, of course his alpha has the right to breed his omega when Stiles’ in heat. Stiles took the pill before going into heat, but it was Talia’s decision to leave the suppressant out and Derek had to agree. Stiles feels cold, and the body on top of him is hot, so he molds himself as close as he can get, as close as the alpha will allow him. The heat is slowly dulling the pain, and his body is reacting to the the alpha by producing more lubrication. It makes a filthy squelching sound from where Mr. Hale is slowly working up to a faster pase.

He knows that the Hale pack hasn’t had an omega in it for a long time, just Mrs and Mr. Hale, alphas, and Derek’s siblings, betas. That means it’s their right to fuck Stiles, him being furthest down on the hierarchy as omega. There are those below Derek, that doesn’t have right to Stiles body, but Laura does, and Peter does.

Suddenly Talia is there, sitting on his face, holding the folds of her cunt open for him.

“Use that mouth, sweetheart,” she coos, and he does.

He parts his lips and licks her clit, he moans when Mr. Hale gives a little too hard thrust and the sound goes directly into Talia’s cunt making her moan with him. He tries to look around for Derek again batting against Talia's hips, but she directs him back to her pussy, lets him eat her out until she squirts her juices onto his face. Then she leans back onto the pillows, watches her husband open up the omega with his cock.

“Harder,” Talia says, and Mr. Hale gives her a feral snarl.

She smirks at her husband, parts those red, red lips and sucks on her own fingers. She gets what she wants, Mr. Hale rams into Stiles, making him cry out in pain, the heat slowly turning it to pleasure again. It makes things dull and sharp, too hot and in the same time everything still feels cold. He thinks he’s crying but he’s not sure.

“Father careful,” Stiles eyes flies towards the voice, he tries to locate his mate.

“Quiet boy,” Mr. Hale says. Derek told him once that Mr. Hale was bitten and not born like Talia, which makes it harder for him to control his alpha when it comes out. And Stiles can see that, because the alpha is unyielding to Stiles pleas, _to go slower, to ease up, please, please_. Instead he keeps snapping his hips in a speed that Stiles has problem keeping up with, his mind muddled by the heat.

“Don’t hurt him,” Derek says.

“We’re not,” Talia says, and she’s the Hale's alpha, so Derek closes his mouth.

He’s standing in the doorframe to his parents room. Stiles thinks he’s looking at them mounting his omega, but he’s not sure, his head feels muffled and his sight is kind of hazy at best. The thrusts gets shorter, still just as powerful, and Stiles knows what’s happening but he can’t stop it so he obediently lifts his chin to show his neck in submission.

“Good,” is the only thing Talia says as her husband latches onto it, and Derek gives a low rumble of displeasure from the door.

Stiles mewls when they finally turns him around, rubs his hand against Mr. Hale’s belly. He lets him, so Stiles hopes that the alpha is not disatisfied with him. That wouldn’t be good, he has to be good to the alphas, Derek said so. Mr.Hale’s knot is larger than Derek’s, making it hurt if he moves too much when it finally grows inside Stiles.

He whimpers and drags his wet face against the sheets when Mr. Hale rises to his knees. The alpha gives an experimental tug on Stiles rim, just to see if they’re fully tied together. “Don’t be mean love,” Talia says.

She’s watching with rapidly growing interest, her moans drowning out Stiles’ whimpers when Mr. Hale finally comes. She rubs her fingers against her clit, the omega pheromone urging her on. In the same time Mr. Hale fills the omega with his seed and Stiles knows that Derek will be unhappy about it later, is unhappy about it right now. The come almost feels cold inside him because Stiles' high temperature. The heat should dull now after being taken care of by two alphas.

He feels swollen just after a moment with the come hot in his belly, because his- the alpha is not easing up yet. He wonders if this makes Derek awkward, watching his parents and his omega, but werewolves are weird when it comes to sex, more open than anyone Stiles ever met. He’s glad that Derek doesn’t leave him.

When Mr. Hale can finally slip out they let Derek come inside and pick him up, it looks like they’re going to go a round two just between them with the way they almost immediately starts mouthing at each other. It’s kind of funny to watch Mr. Hale go from fucking Stiles breathless, to soft and yielding with his wife.

Derek carries him outside the room before he gets to see much, but Derek stops short when Talia calls after him.

“You do know what an omega does for the pack, Derek?” she says, "We've never been this strong."

“Yes,” Derek says, looking down at Stiles with a pleased smile on his lips, glad that he could bring something to his pack. Stiles preens under his mate’s attention.

“You should probably take him to Peter before the heat is done,” Mr. Hale says, then yelps, probably because Talia slapped him.

Derek gives a stiff nod, not that they can see, but he doesn't seem to want to answer. He’s never trusted Peter with Stiles.

“I’m going to,” he says before continuing towards their room, probably wanting to put his scent all over Stiles again.

Stiles doesn’t like the tilt of Derek’s mouth, so he nuzzles his face against Derek’s throat. He’s the only one that allows Stiles to get close to his throat, and it makes Stiles happy that he’s trusted that much by his mate. It doesn’t seem to work though, so he reaches upwards and licks Derek’s lower lip, his pink tongue scratching against the stubble. He finally gets another smile out of Derek, and he fondly nudges Stiles with his nose.

“I’m going to draw us a bath, and then take care of you before going to Peter.”

The look Stiles gets when he nods, his forehead against Derek shoulders, is nothing short of adoring.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit my [ tumblr ](http://thereforedubious.tumblr.com/)


End file.
